Peace in the Valley
by TheyAteMeAlive
Summary: The sky was an ominous shade of orange, long clouds splayed in dark strokes, warning the two that the day was soon to be rid of all sunlight and basked in the darkness of night. 'There'll be no sadness, no sorrow, no trouble- there'll be peace in the valley for me, someday...' Follows S4E10. Rated M for mature content [will]. Follows TV show, in general. Be warned: Angst. Spoilers.


_**Authors Note:**__ This is general based and strays into AU (Alternate Universe). It still follows the TV series's plot. So beware of spoilers. Any OC's (in regards to show appearance) are either from the game, the comic or self created. _

_Be aware that this is rated M for Mature readers, so there will be plenty of gory scenes written in detail. And language._

_Starts from season 4 episode 10, titled Inmates, 4/17/2014_

* * *

A setting sun. The sky was an ominous shade of orange; long clouds splayed in dark strokes, warning the two that the day was soon to be rid of all sunlight and basked in the darkness of night.

Daryl kept lead, crossbow slung and held over his right shoulder, but didn't stray too far from Beth, who at this moment reluctantly followed, turning her head often to look around, as if uncertain. Although she was a few steps behind and out of sight, he could tell she was beginning to question their whereabouts and path by the pause or drag of her feet over the gravel of the train track. His ever the more sensitive ears could even pick up the sound of her long hair slapping against her bare arms.

Her heavy sigh made him come to a slow halt, turning mid-way to look to her.

She turned to face him, concern evident on her malnourished and sleep deprived face. "I don't think we're going the right way..." She stated, sounding rather uncertain of her own words.

Daryl looked around, shifting the weight from his feet. "'There even a right way to go?" He asked, clearly amused by her thoughts on the matter. He looked to her, noticing as she battled her own thoughts, looking around like a lost child. And as much as he didn't want to consider it, she had every right to be afraid. They were screwed.

He didn't like acknowledging the fact that he was much stronger than Beth, because that meant he was to be the leader of the pair. His accuracy was tenfold in comparison to hers- and her thin arms could hardly push off a Walker, much less keep one at arms length with just a single hand while the other stabbed. She would need his help, his watch. This meant he would most likely be the one to hunt for any safe animal to eat, sleepless nights as he kept watch.

Being Rick's right-hand-man was one thing, due to the fact that the former Sheriff could take care of himself in most cases. But being a bodyguard to a petite teenage girl who could hardly fend off a rotting walker was another.

Lost in his thoughts and slowly succumbing to the reality of the situation, though not entirely as bad as one would think, Daryl slowly came to, and realized he was staring at the toe of his mud and blood coated boots. He looked off to his left, watching as the leaves of grown out untended branches reached towards the train tracks they stood on. "We should go into the woods." He plainly suggested, realizing their lack of safety. "It'll be night soon. We can't sit here in the open." He looked towards Beth, who stared off in the direction he was looking at. Slighting jutting his chin, gesturing towards her, "And you need some rest.", He then turned towards the spot he nodded off to, trying to cover the caring display with a rugged cold shoulder. "All this sleep deprivation's making you paranoid."

Silently she followed without protest, tentatively looking from side to side, ensuring that they were safe.

* * *

Carol hefted Judith a little higher in her hold, making sure the infants head rested comfortably on her bony shoulder. They were silent as they walked along the tracks towards the marked terminal, that seemed to be the next best thing, as it was dramatically displayed on the board at the gate a few miles back.

She kept her tired eyes towards the two young girls that walked ahead of her and Tyreese. With a hushed voice, she glanced towards the man, passive expression betraying the discomfort in her eyes, curious as to how he didn't know what Rick had threatened to tell. "Do you know of anyone else who made it out?"

Tyreese looked down at her, his calm expression breaking slightly at the realization in the heaviness of that question. Looking away and towards the girls he shook his head. "No. I was being shot at, in the open cafeteria grounds. That little girl," He gestured his chin towards Lizzie. "She saved me. And Judith." He paused, then managed a smile. "She's strong, that girl. You taught her well." He glanced towards Carol, smile still in place. But she didn't return the gesture or care much for the compliment. But Tyreese still continued. "She always goes on about'chu. 'Carol said' this, 'Carol said' that. If you didn't teach her how to stand up for herself, I'd be dead. Judith'd be dead. Mika would be too."

"You give me too much credit." Carol drawled her words as if they were slowly poisoning the air. "That girl was nothing like she is now when I last saw her." She looked to Judith, who made a guttural sound as the infant strongly inhaled in her sleep. She stared to the ground after ensuring the youngest was alright and not stirring awake- afraid that her cries would complicate things as they did last time. "So you saw no one make it out? Or alive while it happened?" She kept her eyes to the ground, as the memory of the events replayed in her mind. She wanted to get involved, but by the time she got there with her spent vehicle, the prison was more than just destroyed and overrun. Even though she was witness to the fall, at a distance, she couldn't make anyone out in the chaos.

Tyreese shook his head and sighed, but then, remembering something, perked up. "I remember seeing Maggie run towards my sister and Bob. I remember watching the bus drive off. I think I saw Daryl shooting at some guys."

Carol visibly perked up at the mention of his name. "Is he...?"

Shaking his head once more, looking to her hopeful face, his looked ahead. "I dunno. Last I saw he was fighting off some Walker's that snuck up on him from behind. By the time I was a good distance away, there was a loud explosion near where he was." He looked back to Carol, who's eyes slowly pulled away, followed by her head as she returned her passive gaze towards the two ahead. "I'm sorry Carol, I wish there was more I could tell 'ya."

She quickly shook her head in disagreement. "Don't apologize." She muttered, voice then perking up a little. "It's expected." She sighed. "What hope is there for us anyways? We keep fighting to survive another day," He voice lowered. "And for what?" She gestured her chin towards the girls ahead. "What hope do they have if not even the strong can live through this nightmare...?"

Tyreese wanted to counter that statement with a bag of hope that he still managed to carry. But he knew that no matter the strength in his words, he couldn't prove them to be true.

At the end of the day, even the following to come, words were just words. And nothing seemed to prove them true.

So in silence, they walked ahead.

* * *

Beth poked at the flames with a twig before putting it aside, looking to Daryl who was visibly fighting off sleep. "Sleep." She simply suggested, looking to the small campfire.

He looked to her, face fallen, lips at a frown. He knew he wasn't going to convince her that he was fine. He was tired, more than he could last remember. No recent night raid or hunt compared to the level of exhaustion this escape bestowed on him. But despite himself, he shook his head. "Nah," He nodded towards her, reaching for his crossbow that rested on the log he leaned against, coming to a slow stand. "You sleep. I'll keep watch and try to find us something to eat."

She stared at him for a moment, then remembering, reached for her pocket, pulling out his bandanna. "I've still got those berries from earlier. They're edible."

Daryl stared at her hands as she unraveled the bandanna, revealing said berries, that were surprisingly intact. A kind gesture, but he knew she was trying to manipulate the situation. "Berries won't keep us able for the next few days."

Beth visibly deflated at 'days'.

He looked around. "We need something with more nutrients. Even a small rabbit will do." He shrugged, though didn't seem to convinced with the idea of being able to find anything besides bodies and Walkers. He slowly began to walk away. "I'll be close by. Keep your weapon close, you know, just in case."

Watching as he slowly blended in with their surroundings, she looked back to the flames, dreading her solitude, that was only proven false with the distance sound of Daryl's feet crushing fallen leaves. Her hand gripped the hilt of the blade, slowly unsheathing it, allowing it to rest on her lap. There was no way she could rest now, even if Daryl was out there both hunting and keeping an eye on her. She was too alert- too afraid.

The thick concrete prison walls was a comfort her former self would perhaps never dream of finding comfort in. But now, as they sat like bait to the creatures that lurked, she could wish for nothing more than a fenced room.

Only minutes, though seemingly slow, had passed when there was a heavy rustle of footsteps. Her head jerked up, eyes lifting from the flame and darting around.

Someone was coming.

Her right, shaky hand gripped the the hilt of the hunter knife.

Or something was approaching fast.

"Beth!"

She turned her head to the familiar voice that shouted her name. A shout, which was a stupid mistake, next to a gunshot. It would attract Walkers- unless the shout was a desperate call for action. And it didn't sound like they were ecstatic about finding anything.

Despite the light gloom of the small flames, she could make out Daryl's fast approaching figure; the aim of his weapon skyward as he ran towards her.

"Beth, run!" He repeated, though not as loud.

Quick on her feet, she came to a stand and ran ahead, not turning back to see why they were running, just going forward, ensuring herself that the sound of leaves rustling behind was Daryl at her heels.

Then there was an awful roar- a collection of sound that nearly made her heart beat out of her chest. That familiar mind numbing, sanity shattering noise that made you know- just realize, that hope was not something that could so easily be expressed.

It was a chase- and they were the prey.

"I see the tracks!" She mentioned, hushed but, despite the noise, loud enough for Daryl to hear.

"We need to get across 'em! Go into the woods on the other side-"

The ear ringing, mind shattering sound, unmistakably that of gunfire, ripped through the night, overpowering even that of the roar.

Beth stumbled, fearing the worst, almost looking down, only to see red slowly blossom.

When she did, legs still at a quick running pace, something else happened.

There was another sound, that followed the sound of gunfire- it was that of something heavily falling behind her. She let out a huff, a short laugh of relief, as she realized she hadn't been gunned down- that it was most likely Daryl keeping the Walker's at bay.

The feeling was overwhelming, almost paralyzing. With tears at the brim of her eyes, she looked over her shoulder to thank Daryl with a silent gesture- the appreciation for keeping her safe, for keeping them alive.

Slowly, her feet came to a cold halt as she realized that Daryl wasn't close.

Her eyes followed the trail they were running along, and she noticed the shadow of a slumped figure a few feet behind her. There was not mistake about who it was.

The loud roar came to a guttural stop, seemingly chugging at its engine, as headlights finally reached them, basking them in their brightness.

Beth looked to the vehicle, but could make nothing of what nested the large circular headlight. However, she could make out the slumped figure in the tall grass that lay still a few feet ahead of the car.

Without warning, she fell to her knees, dry heaving sobs ripping through the air as she stared, in horror, at Daryl.

She whispered to herself, denial, and pleas.

But he didn't move. Even as the person who was driving the vehicle approached him.

Daryl was still.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please know that this is A.U, meaning that the story is taking an alternate turn of events. Despite this, it is __**STILL**__ general to the TV series._

_The snippet with Carol, the dialogue, though seemingly forced inserted, is significant._

_Please review and tell me what you think so far! I'm still a bit hesitant to continue, since the season has yet finished._

_I apologize in advance for any typos- I wrote this in the very early hours of the day... Very early. But please, if you like where this is going, leave a review :) I want to know if it's worth continuing._

_The stories title is a song with plenty of covers- but I'm going along with the one by Johhny Cash, respectively._


End file.
